


Right In Front Of You.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Out, Unsafe Sex, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian doesn’t know that Mandy knows he likes her brother.Mandy tries to get Mickey to cancel his date and go after Ian instead.Boom shakalaka.





	Right In Front Of You.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

Ian Gallagher had the biggest crush on his best friends brother, Mickey Milkovich. He knew it was wrong because there was a code for that sort of thing but he was hoping that somehow Mandy would approve of him going after her brother.

Then again, the only one really keeping Ian from Mickey was Mickey.

He had an attitude problem and loved insulting people just for the hell of it. Sure, he was nice to Ian most of the time but there were days when he would flip the red head off, tell him to eat shit and die and he'd shove him out of his way on the way to his room and would slam the door.

Mickey lived with Mandy and Ian was constantly at her place. He'd swear up and down to anyone that he wasn't there all the time just for her attractive brother because of course he wasn't.

Mickey's face and body was just a bonus for Ian.

But Ian did want to tell Mandy the truth just in case that she wouldn't happen to care if he did get up the courage to make a move on her brother.

"What do you want to do this weekend?" Mandy asked, "We're both off and we have all the time in the world it seems."

"I feel like you and I have done everything that can be done in this town." 

"You're probably right but we can't just sit at my place can we?"

A burp interupted their conversation, "No, you can't. I have plans here tonight so you two need to scoot your asses elsewhere."

"What are we, dogs?" Ian teased, "What are you doing tonight, Mickey?"

"I have a date if you must know, Gallagher."

"A date?" Mandy laughed, "Who'd want to date your ass?"

"Plenty of guys want to so you can fuck yourself." Mickey spat back.

Ian didn't say anything.

He was just trying to picture what kind of guy Mickey said yes to a date with. He was very picky about men in general. Something Ian had learned over his years of being friends with Mandy and being around Mickey so often.

"What's his name?" Mandy asked.

"None of your business. Now you two find something to do and leave by six, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Mandy scoffed, "Need condoms? I have some in my room."

"Fuck off, Mandy!" 

"I think I'm going to take off." Ian said suddenly.

"What?" Mandy gasped, "I thought we were going to do something."

"I'm going to head back to my place for a bit and take a shower and shit. Um, I'll pick you up at six, alright?"

She smiled, "Sounds good! I could use a shower myself."

She kissed Ian's cheek before walking back into the hall where her bedroom was; sitting across from Mickey's who usually had his door closed all the time.

"What's up with you, Ginger?" Mickey asked.

Ian let go of the doorknob to look back at Mickey,"What?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Ian. Something's bothering you all of a sudden so what is it?"

"Why would you care?"

"Because believe it or not, I like you and I consider you a friend in a very weird way."

Ian smiled at Mickey, "You mean that? You care enough about me to ask about my problems?"

"Yeah I guess I do. So what's up your ass then?"

"It's just relationship issues." Ian lied.

"You're in a relationship?"

Mickey sounded genuinely shocked at that.

"Um, not really but there is a dude I have a huge thing for and we're not really where I want us to be right now."

"Does he like you?"

"Sometimes I think he does. We hang out a lot but he's never really shown that kind of interest."

"It can't be a relationship type thing if he doesn't like you, Ian. Better jump ship before you try getting it to sail."

"You're right, Mickey. Thanks. Uh, I hope you have fun tonight."

He walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him finally able to breathe. He just had to get away from there for a few hours.

"You fucking idiot shithead!" 

Mickey jumped at the sound of his sisters voice, "The fuck you insulting me for?"

"Are you dumb?" She asked, "This is a serious question."

He stared at her, "What?"

She walked over and flicked his forehead, "You're dumb!"

"You going to tell me why I'm dumb or are you going to keep fucking insulting me, Jesus Christ!"

"Ian likes you you big fucking jackass!"

"What?"

Mandy sighed, "Look, he hasn't told me directly but I'm not fucking stupid. I've been friends with him for a long time now and I can tell you that the guy he's talking about is you! He fucking likes you and you're too blind to see it!"

Mickey just blinked and looked back over at the closed door, "What am I supposed to do about that, Mandy? I have a date tonight."

She grabbed his shoulders and spun him around so he was facing her again, "You can either cancel your date and go after Ian who probably knows you better than I even do or you can keep your date and let Ian get away!"

"Who said I even like Gallagher?"

"The fact you just stood there and asked about his problems says a lot, Mick. Go for it you big twat! You have a few hours until your date so it's up to you."

Ian showed back up at their place about five thirty and was surprised to see Mandy's car was gone.

When Mickey opened the door he was surprised to see that he was still wearing the same clothes as he was wearing earlier.

"Where the hell is Mandy? She never texted me that she was going to leave."

Mickey closed the door and turned to look at Ian, "She left."

"I see that but where did she go?"

Instead of answering, Mickey just stared at Ian and wondered how in the hell he went so long without realizing just how fucking attractive he was. With his bright red hair, his freckles, his fucking arms in the tanktop he was currently wearing. He was fucking gorgeous and it took Mickey til now to really see it.

"Are you okay, Mickey? Was your date canceled? What happened?" Ian asked.

Mickey took a deep breath, "I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you saying anything until I'm finished."

"Um, okay. What's up?"

"I canceled my date." Mickey began, "And I told Mandy to get the hell out of here for what my new plans were and she happily agreed so she went to hang out with Lip and your other siblings." 

"Uh, okay. So why am I here and why is she over at my family house?" 

"I wanted you here." 

Mickey's confession had Ian's stomach twisting.

"Wh-What? Why?"

"Because I'd much rather go on a date with you than some fucking stranger." Mickey admitted, "Because my sister was right that at the end of the day you're the one person who knows me and her both better than we know ourselves. Now, I'm going on a date with you just because you know me, Gallagher. I asked you over here because I did a lot of thinking and I realized that I was stupid to think that any stranger could be better than the person I saw every god damn day. The one person who got under my skin and annoyed me more than my own sister did."

Ian found himself smiling as Mickey continued talking.

"I think you and I could be a good thing, Ian." Mickey admitted, "Don't you dare fucking laugh at me!"

"Why would I laugh at you, Mickey? Dude, I've had the biggest thing for you these past few years."

"Really?"

"Really."

He stepped closer to Mickey but Mickey didn't make a step back so Ian took a few more steps until their chests were almost touching.

"But there's a few things I want to test before we become girlfriend and boyfriend, Ian." Mickey teased.

"Who's the girl?"

"You."

Ian just laughed, "If that's what you want. What is it you want to test?"

"First off, I want us to go slow with the whole dating and holding hands and shit but...."

"But what?"

"I want to test your bedroom skills if I'm being honest."

Ian's eyes darkened and he licked his lips, "Yeah?"

"Indeed, Gallagher. I think if we make the other part of this whole dating shit slow then we can have fun with this part."

"Were you going to fuck your date?" Ian asked.

"Nah. Just going to get a few beers, something to eat and whatever. I wasn't going to fuck him or better yet I wasn't going to let him fuck me."

"Thank God you're a bottom." Ian groaned.

And with that he captured Mickey's lips with his own. He took Mickey by surprise and grabbed his hips before Mickey could stumble backwards.

Their lips moved together at a pace Mickey didn't think was possible. It was slow, intense and hungry. He had only ever kissed guys who were impatient and eager. He liked this kind of kiss better. Tongue, urgency and yet with the way Ian's fingers were slowly moving up the front of his shirt, the entire situation was just fucking soft.

Ian pulled back a little bit, "I don't want you to think you have to do this, Mickey. I've wanted you for years now. I want to be with you in every way not just sex."

"We can talk about the whole feelings shit afterwards, alright? Your test has already started so there's no talking."

Ian laughed, "Alright, Mick. Want to go to your bedroom?"

"You know I do. I haven't gotten laid in a while and you're hot so get back there!"

Ian laughed and held his hands up as he walked back to Mickey's bedroom leaving Mickey standing there with a racing heart. He knew this wasn't a bad decision and it was actually the smartest decision he has made in a long time.

He walked back into his room and about came right there when he saw Ian naked standing in the middle of his room, "Holy shit. I didn't realize I needed to see you naked until now."

Ian smirked, "I've been wanting to see you naked for years now so please don't make me wait any longer."

Mickey decided to have some fun so he took his shirt off so Ian could stare at his chest but slowly moved his fingers to the button of his pants, "I don't know, Ian. Maybe this is too fast."

"Get your pants off, Mickey."

"What are you going to do about it, Gallagher?"

In seconds, Mickey was pinned up against his bedroom door and Ian had his pants and boxers at his ankles.

The red head was on his knees staring up at him and that was enough for Mickey to lose his mind. He kicked his clothes off and slowly reached out to Ian's hair and ran his fingers through it. It was getting longer so he tugged a bit and enjoyed the way Ian groaned.

"Jesus." Mickey whispered, "Okay, I need you to do something, Ian, please, fuck."

Ian groaned, "The sound of you begging is quite sinful." 

"Well go to heaven and suck my cock."

Ian snorted and bite down on Mickey's thigh, "I think I might just do that." 

He ran his tongue up the soft skin and stared up at Mickey who had his eyes closed. One hand remained in Ian's hair as the other hung down by his side.

"Hold on tight, Mickey."

And with that he took Mickey's cock into his mouth and went all the way down causing Mickey to cry out and for his free hand to slam against the door.

"Holy fuck." Mickey cursed.

Ian closed his eyes and moved his head up and down on Mickey's cock occasionally squeezing the bottom spurring more moans out of Mickeys' beautiful mouth.

Ian had pictured this more than a thousand times and having Mickey's cock in his mouth was even better than all those thoughts he had.

"Fuck." Mickey whispered, "Feels so good." 

Ian groaned and pulled off slowly to run his tongue in circles around the head of Mickey's cock before wrapping his lips around the head. He moved down just a tad and pulled back up slowly. He used his lips as a vaccum to keep his mouth tight around Mickey so Mickey would feel more pleasure and judging by the way Mickey was cursing and rolling his hips it was working.

"You can fuck my mouth if you want." Ian said, moving his hand slowly around the bottom of Mickey's shaft.

Mickey glared down at him and he wanted to do nothing more than fuck Ian's pretty pink mouth but he didn't want to cum yet. He wanted this to go as far as it could before Ian held him down and fucked him.

"Ian, want to suck your cock." Mickey spoke, licking his lips.

Ian groaned and got to his feet and pushed Mickey's shoulders against the door so he could kiss him again.

Mickey wrapped his arms around him and ran his hands down his bare back before resting at the top of his ass. He pulled away from Ian's lips only to run his tongue up the side of Ian's neck and suck his earlobe into his mouth, "Going to let me suck you off? Then you can fuck me." 

"Fuck, yeah. How do you want me?"

"No, no." Mickey corrected, "It's how did you picture this?"

"I was on the edge of the bed and you were between my legs and I had my hand on the back of your head pushing it down every time you came up."

"Go sit down." Mickey ordered, "Want your cock in my mouth."

The moment Mickey was in between his legs, Ian just knew that he was in love with the boy. After all those years of pining after him and finally seeing him in the way he's always thought about, Ian knew. It was more than just a fucking crush on the boy with an attitude problem.

He was completely in love with Mickey Milkovich.

"Fuck my mouth." Mickey ordered, "You better not hold back either. I want you to fuck my mouth and when you feel like you're close to cumming I want you to pull my head off of you. Can you do that?"

Ian licked his lips and nodded, "I can do that."

And that was all he needed to say before Mickey took his cock into his mouth and went down.

Ian wasted no time in moving his cock in and out of Mickey's mouth at a rapid pace. He could feel his cock hitting the back of Mickey's throat but Mickey didn't seem to care. No, Mickey seemed to love it. He was groaning, humming around Ian's cock and Ian could clearly see Mickey jerking himself off. The sight was going straight to his balls.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ian cursed, "Your mouth is incredible."

Mickey kept his eyes closed and his hands on Ian's thighs as the red head continued to fuck his mouth like there would be no tomorrow. Mickey was loving it and he could feel the saliva building up in his mouth.

So taking Ian by surprise he grabbed Ian's cock and squeezed. Ian's movements stopped and he watched with wide eyes as Mickey pulled off slowly and let the spit spill out of his mouth all down Ian's cock before taking it back into his mouth and working his mouth all over. He used his tongue to grab his spit and then would move it around the head of Ian's cock.

"Oh my fucking god!" Ian groaned, "I'm going to fucking die."

Mickey actually snorted so he pulled off and wiped his mouth, "Don't fucking make me laugh while I'm sucking your cock, Gallagher." 

Ian pushed his wet hair back and grinned down at the blue-eyed boy, "It's not my fault you're walking sin."

"You going to fuck me now?" Mickey asked, running his hands up and down Ian's thigh.

"I've been wanting to get more than my hands on your ass, Mickey." Ian admitted.

"There's time for that later believe me I want that too but right now I'm hard as fuck and I don't want to cum until you're inside of me."

"Condom?" Ian asked.

Mickey bit his lip in thought. He really wanted nothing more than to feel Ian's bare cock throbbing inside of him, "I've always used condoms with strangers, Ian but I've never had an actual boyfriend or whatever. Have you used them?"

"On and off."Ian admitted, "If you want me to get one I will."

Mickey shook his head, "I want to feel you bare and I want to feel you cumming inside of me."

"Get on your back then, Mickey."

Ian was fucking into him so hard his headboard was smacking against the wall. 

Mickey was raking his nails down Ian's back and eventually just dug them into Ian's shoulder as the red head continued fucking into him. His legs were wrapped around Ian's waist, cock pressed between their body and every time Ian moved into him he felt the pressure building in his stomach. The friction of Ian's stomach against Mickey's cock had the dark haired boy squirming and eager to just cum.

"Oh my fucking god." Mickey groaned, "Ian."

Ian bit down on Mickey's shoulder then moved his lips over to Mickey's neck and sucked the skin into his mouth. He did this a few times until Mickey's neck was marked with purple spots. Completely worth the moans that left Mickey's mouth.

To Mickey, completely worth it to know that it was Ian sucking on his neck. He didn't fucking care if Ian marked his fucking face for that matter.

"I'm not going to last." Ian panted, "You feel so fucking good around me, Mickey."

Mickey groaned and raised his hips the next time Ian pushed in and used the heel of his feet to keep Ian inside of him. Deep inside of him and began pushing back on Ian's cock.

"Oh fuck!" Ian cursed, "Mickey!"

"Cum." Mickey groaned, "Want to feel you cum inside of me." 

Ian captured Mickey's lips with his own as Mickey clenched around his cock causing Ian to cum deep inside of him.

He was shaking, drenched in sweat and completely weak from head to toe as he came inside the older boy but he didn't care because Mickey was cumming right in between them and was moaning into Ian's mouth.

Ian swallowed those moans like they were water and he was dehydrated.

Ian slowly pulled out and flopped on to his back and the two just stared at the ceiling as they came down from their high.

Mickey's phone buzzed.

"It's my stupid sister." Mickey groaned, "Hold on."

He rolled over and picked it up as it continued to buzz.

"The fuck do you want, Mandy? That's none of your business. When are you coming home? Oh fuck off and fuck you! Bring me some more beer and cigarettes. Get bent, bye." 

He hung up and rolled over to throw his arm across Ian's chest and put his leg in between Ian's. He sighed happily, "I don't want to move but that bitch is going to be here in an hour and we need to shower."

"Better get up then." Ian said, kissing the top of Mickey's head.

The two showered and got dressed and Mickey instantly sent a text to his sister just saying his date didn't go well and not to ask him shit about it. To make it more believeable he added that, "stupid fucking friend of yours is here waiting on you since you ditched him earlier."

She texted back saying, "you're stupid for choosing that dickhead over Ian." 

She showed up with Mickey's beer and cigarettes then apologized to Ian for taking off to his house without telling him.

"I thought you were going to call me and I figured I'd get out and say hi to your family while you were getting ready." Mandy told him.

"It's okay, Mandy. I managed to find something to get into."

He smirked as Mickey started coughing due to choking on his beer.

"Learn to swallow, Mickey." Ian teased.

Mickey flipped him off, "You're both annoying."

Mandy rolled her eyes, "I'm going to get changed so try not to kill Ian while I'm gone."

When they heard her bedroom door close, Ian finally spoke, "When do you think we should tell your sister that we've been dating for a year now?"

Mickey laughed, "The fact we've kept it a secret this long is amazing and I think the longer it goes on before she finds out will make her reaction ten times funnier."

Ian kissed his boyfriend and pulled back just as he heard her door open again. He grabbed himself a beer and sat on the couch.

"So, Mickey, why didn't your date go well?" Mandy asked.

"His dick was too small." 

Ian laughed but Mandy gagged.

"If I was to cancel dates and shit because of small dicks then I'd be a virgin, Mickey." 

"I didn't ask to hear that." 

"Anyway, you're going to find the perfect guy. You both will!" She said, looking between her two favorite guys, "I'm sure he's right under your nose in this shithole town."

The two smiled at each other knowing that they had already found the perfect guy.

Mandy didn't find out about them until going on their two year anniversary which resulted in a lot of screaming, cursing, crying and attempted punches.

But she hugged them and congratulated them and wished them a life time of love, happiness and fucking before Mickey tossed her out of the apartment so they could celebrate. /p>

**Author's Note:**

> IAN AND MICKEY ARE REALLY COMING BACK TO US IM SO HAPPY!!!!


End file.
